Simulated flames in candles are desirable for use in enclosed spaces where a real flame is undesirable, impractical or not permitted. There are different ways to generate simulated flames, and some simulated flames are more realistic than others. Creating a cost effective and compact simulated flame is a desirable for many applications in both homes and commercial environments.